


fighting turns them on...

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: fighting can lead to more...
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous, Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	fighting turns them on...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



> this was my first time drawing vader. i had a lot of fun! i hope you like it 😊


End file.
